<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Reload by efoist</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22972357">Reload</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/efoist/pseuds/efoist'>efoist</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sound Horizon (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Album: Märchen (Sound Horizon), Dark, Gen, Reincarnation</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2014-12-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2014-12-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 14:49:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>642</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22972357</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/efoist/pseuds/efoist</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Märchen四週年快樂（？）</p><p>　　又一個失敗品。</p><p>　　Idolfried煩躁地揮開那具已經一無用處的屍體，靴子踩過癱倒的溼爛舊衣和染灰骨頭時毫沒尊重憐憫，就讓井內那些低能東西處理吧，他想，漫不經心擺動收回手中的指揮棒，喚來咧牙飽噬一切的黑暗。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Idolfried Ehrenberg &amp; Märchen von Friedhof</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Reload</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><br/>　　又一個失敗品。</p><p>　　Idolfried煩躁地揮開那具已經一無用處的屍體，靴子踩過癱倒的溼爛舊衣和染灰骨頭時毫沒尊重憐憫，就讓井內那些低能東西處理吧，他想，漫不經心擺動收回手中的指揮棒，喚來咧牙飽噬一切的黑暗。</p><p>　　他需要一個更聽話的身體（屍揮者），意志可以隨心撥弄，心思又足夠敏捷不必事事由他出手。Idolfried坐落扶手椅，臉上陰影隨黯光詭然搖曳。</p><p>　　早知道不應該一時心軟放走März的。他仰頭闔目，想像醇酒入喉的舒暢質感（哪怕自己早已無法喝吃），以平息因殺死宿主的殺意和躁動。是的，Idolfried以為再找一具軀體是容易不過的事，但一具完全契合的軀殼就艱難得多了。</p><p>◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇</p><p>　　那只是偶爾閃爍的想法，就像從井底仰望所見的星空遙渺微弱，抓住了，就不容易放手。鏈索收緊，勒入深暗。</p><p>　　有什麼關係，反正他早已是衝動的化身了。生前溺沈井內的殘剩情感與觀念皆可拋棄。他錯過一次，絕不再犯。</p><p>　　Idolfried在墓園悠然挪行，繞徊耳邊全是刺耳餘息的無意義嘶吟，他冷哼一聲，那些匍匐闇影的低能通通噤啞逃退。至少還曉得別惹他。</p><p>　　前陣子立好的新墓碑並不難找。他冷漠掃過刻字上的熟悉名字，擺手打開密封的石棺。</p><p>　　那些人不知道該如何擺放那副埋附泥土水底太久的骸骨，在他眼中棺內的人骨就如同捲曲沈睡的少年。Idolfried將破爛的黑色布偶扔進去，夜風陰森地吹著。</p><p>　　他記得März是白髮紅眼睛的。死後仍帶著不知為何而死的恐惶無措。</p><p>　　但他覺得不對。完全不對。</p><p>　　頭髮要像白紙染黑，他說，驅使黑暗纏上只能乖乖聽命的身體，未見過世間險惡的紅眼睛要變成在宵暗裡懾亮嚇人的金瞳。</p><p>　　還有套上任我掌控的鎖鏈。（這次稍有反抗便勒緊懲罰）</p><p>　　最後是拔除記憶。（這次要盡數斷去）</p><p><br/>　　Idolfried放下指揮棒，冽風拂動他的黯黃髪屑，鐵鏈十字架碰撞搖響。該醒來了，Märchen。他低聲呼喚。</p><p>　　躺在棺材裡的黑髮青年睜開尖銳的金色眼眸。<br/>　　</p><p>End</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>